Un viaje para olvidar
by Miu0
Summary: AU. Era algo que podía evitarse, ¿o no? Después de todo, era un viaje para olvidarse de aquello. SpecialShipping.[Reto Bonus: Jukebox, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak]
**Holoo gente :D it's me again. Esta vez con otro reto del foro que les recomiendo pasar, les dejare el link.**

 **\- -** **topic/144604/129395878/1/Bonus-Tem%C3%A1tico-Jukebox- -**

 **Sin mas que decir, empecemos :DD**

 **Disclaimer:** **Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo fuera Ash ya habría ganado la liga.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto Bonus Temático: Jukebox del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

 **Canción : Nota de suicidio - Porta. **

* * *

**POV Red**

-¡Mira Red, es espectacular!-dijo Blue asombrada ante la torre Lumiose.

-Sí, es genial.-Green no parecía tan asombrado ya que había venido a Kalos anteriormente.

-Tienes razón Blue, es asombroso.-tenía una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, no quería preocupar más a mis amigos.

Hoy es mi último día.

¿Qué día será? Quizás sea jueves, no lo sé, ya deje de contar desde hace unas semanas, ¿o eran meses? ¿Hace cuánto te fuiste?

¿Por qué te fuiste?

* * *

 _"Red-san... esto... y-yo...-_

* * *

-Me encanta Kalos, ¿cómo fue que no me trajiste?-pregunto Blue a Green con un mohín.

-Porque ibas a estar molestando, mujer ruidosa.

* * *

 _Tu mirada nerviosa, tus manos enlazándose entre sí, tu sonrojo ante lo que dirías._

 _"T-te a...a-amo..."_

 _Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, te veías muy linda._

* * *

-Además las otras veces vine por trabajo.-contestó Green encogiéndose de hombros.

-Malo.-Blue giro inflando sus mejillas como una pequeña.

* * *

 _"Ye-yellow yo..."_

 _Estaba sorprendido ante tu confesión, no sabía que responderte, era obvio que te había tomado mucho tiempo el decirme aquellas palabras. Lo siento._

 _"Yellow yo... la verdad es que..."_

 _Te amo. Es lo que hubiera querido decir pero no me habías dejado terminar cuando comenzaste a correr, lo siento... sé que fue mi culpa._

* * *

-No te pongas infantil.-le regaño Green.-ya tienes 22 años.

-Puedo comportarme como yo quiera... ¿eh?-la castaña con cierto deje de preocupación comenzó a acercarse a mí.

* * *

 _"¡Yellow, espera!"_

 _Tu rostro sonrojado, tus mejillas con lágrimas, tu cola de caballo dorada, fue lo último que vi antes de verte en el suelo cubierto de sangre._

 _"¡YELLOW!_

 _El camión te impacto de frente... falleciste al instante._

* * *

-Hey Red.-Blue agitó su mano frente a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos.-deja de estar en la luna y vamos a ver más de esta grandiosa ciudad.-me tomó del brazo llevándome a la fuerza con Green detrás de nosotros.

-O-ok.-balbucee dejándome arrastrar por la ciudad.

Mis amigos, mis queridos amigos que después de aquel trágico suceso hicieron lo posible por tratar de sacarme de aquella burbuja en la que me encerré. Gracias... y lo siento.

-¿Que podemos ver primero?-se preguntaba la castaña al ver las tiendas que le ofrecían la ciudad.- ¿Qué tal si eliges tu Red?-me miró con una sonrisa.

-Escoge tu Blue.-le conteste con una sonrisa.-de seguro deben haber mucho de esas tiendas que te gustan.

-Pero sé que iré a ver tiendas que a ustedes no les agrada.-afirmó.

-No te preocupes, ¿cierto Green?

Se me quedó viendo un par de segundos antes de contestar.-cierto.

-Bien, ¡vamos a la chocolatería!-dijo muy animada Blue.

 _A Yellow le gustaba el chocolate._

Sacudí la cabeza. Aún no es el momento.

Entramos al lugar donde nos invadió el aroma a chocolate.

-¡Que delicioso!-exclamó Blue dándome su chaqueta inhalando el delicioso olor.-Green querido, ¿me compras algunos?-se aferró a su brazo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues ya- ¡¿50 dólares por un chocolate?!

-Por fis~

-Ni loco.

Comenzaron a discutir, no me preocupe mucho ya que suelen tener este tipo de discusión.

Saque un papel de mi bolsillo guardándolo en la chaqueta de Blue. Deje la chaqueta en la vitrina donde seria fácil que lo viera, retrocedí sin llamar la atención saliendo por la puerta que al parecer siempre está abierta para que el aroma del dulce atrajera la atención.

Camine por las calles adoquinadas rápidamente, las farolas comenzaban a encenderse, el cielo se nublaba dejando ver que lloverá.

Un escenario perfecto para lo que haré.

Gotas caen en mi rostro, aunque son pocas se intensifican a medida que me voy acercando a mi objetivo: la torre Lumiose.

Acelero el paso entrando rápidamente, subo hasta lo más alto que pueda llegar. Ahora estoy en una de las plantas más altas de la torre, por lo menos para los visitantes, desde aquí serían unos 10 metros de alto pero ¿eso acabaría con mi vida? Prefiero asegurarme.

Saco mi teléfono marcando un número rápidamente.-Emergencias, dígame.-se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

-Envié una ambulancia...-dije secamente.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Va a ver un suicidio.

-... ¿Quién es la victima?

-...Yo...-corto. Guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Me escabullo por un pasillo donde encuentro una de las salidas de la torre, estaba a una altura considerable, frente a mí el sol poniéndose con la lluvia cubriendo tal paisaje.

Al lado hay una escalera para llegar más arriba de la torre, sin dudar comienzo a subir.

-Cada vez estoy cerca de ti... Yellow.

Llegue hasta casi la cúspide, algunas personas ya se dieron cuenta ya que veo aquellos puntos negro juntarse debajo de la torre.

-Blue... Green... lo siento.-susurre acercándome al borde.-les suplico que me perdonen.-susurre cerrando mis ojos al llegar.-Adiós...

Respiro profundo, dejo que el viento mese mi cabello alborotado, exhaló despacio aun con los ojos cerrados.

Abro los ojos… y salto. Escucho los gritos de las personas debajo. El tiempo parece detenerse, mi vida pasa por mis ojos, cuando conocí a Green, a Blue... a Yellow. Cuando salíamos los cuatro, aquellos momentos en que lo pase solo con Yellow, cuando te me confesaste... cuando te fuiste...

Sentía la lluvia, el viento, todo, cierro los ojos esperando el momento. Solo falta poco.

-Mi alma pide a gritos salir de mi cuerpo ya...

-¡RED!

* * *

 **POV Normal.**

La lluvia que al principio era suave ahora es torrencial. La Ciudad Lumiose caracterizada por su magnífica torre, ya no parece serlo tanto.

Hace unos minutos ha muerto Red.

Sus amigos llegaron demasiado tarde, solo lo vieron caer.

Su amiga Blue lloraba desconsolada con las manos en el rostro. Su mejor amigo Green observaba en shock el cuerpo del azabache que yacía en el suelo.

-Red...-susurró el castaño. Con frustración apretó sus dientes y sus puños cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.-maldita sea...-espetó.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándolo calmándolo un poco.

Minutos después llegó la policía apartando a los curiosos, llevándose el cuerpo de Red y también a sus amigos para hacer unas preguntas.

Cuando terminaron el interrogatorio, los dos chicos se dirigieron al hotel en el que se hospedaban para recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a Kanto.

Entraron en silencio con solo el golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

-Green...-susurro la castaña sentándose en la cama.

-Era algo que podía evitarse.

-No lo creo...-puso sus manos en el bolsillo las cuales tocaron un papel que antes no tenía ya que siempre procuraba tener los bolsillos limpios.

Lo saco, estaba algo arrugado pero el mensaje era legible.

 _"Blue... Green... adiós. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento._

 _No es necesario que les diga mis razones._

 _Espero verlos otra vez, fueron grandes amigos._

 _Adiós, nos vemos."_

Las lágrimas de la chica caían en el mensaje, Green al notar los sollozos de Blue se dirigió donde ella, tomo el mensaje leyéndolo con una mirada de angustia.

-Maldito idiota.-dijo al finalizar de leer.

Así se quedaron, con los sollozos de Blue, la rabia de Green, el sonido de la lluvia que seguía y aquella nota de suicidio de quien fue hace un par de horas su mejor amigo.

Tan solo era un viaje para olvidar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Creo que me quedo algo raro :d no se si cumplí con lo que se me pidió, si no fue así lo siento :(**

 **Ademas yo soy de hacer sufrir a los personajes, no matarlos x.x**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Bye-Bye :3**


End file.
